


Love For Cats

by Poamzi48585



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, King of Fighters, Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera)
Genre: Cats, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poamzi48585/pseuds/Poamzi48585
Summary: Gatomon and Tom are left with Iori, fortunately, he likes cats so, they won't be seen as enemies.
Kudos: 2





	Love For Cats

**Author's Note:**

> Since Tom and Gatomon are fictional characters from fictional shows, they might act a bit different from real life cat in this story, especially to keep Iori happy.
> 
> Also, the Iori i'm talking about is Iori from The King of Fighters, not Iori from Digimon since i watch dubs. (i call him Cody instead)
> 
> I love both fandoms though.

Before leaving Gatomon and before Iori even came, Kari wanted to talk with her first.

"Okay, Gatomon, remember when we met when i was a kid?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, why? Something happened?" Gatomon wondered, tilting her head.

Kari shaked her head and laughed a bit.

"No, do you remember when you were acting like a real cat so, i wouldn't find out you were a Digimon?" Kari asked, since she remembers memories of meeting Gatomon, she hopes Gatomon does remember meeting her too.

"Of course!" Gatomon said.

Kari smiled after seeing that Gatomon remembers meeting her.

"Well, would you mind acting like a real cat if someone comes? Because not everyone knows about Digimon so, they might doubt you if they find out you're not a real cat." Kari requested.

Gatomon nodded.

"Sure, i can understand that much." Gatomon accepted.

Tom was napping but then Jerry appeared, wanting to annoy him.

"Did i just see two cute cats... And a worthless rat?!" Iori got annoyed by Jerry's appearance.

Gatomon stared at him, and was kind of happy to see him so, she meowed.

"Good girl, just wait. I will get rid of this stupid mouse so, he won't bother any of you." Iori grabbed Jerry.

Jerry looked at him with a sad face.

Iori got annoyed by Jerry, he looked at him with a disgusted face and threw him out of the window.

"I could have killed you instead but i didn't want to be too harsh now. Live your pathetic life, mouse." Iori said, after throwing Jerry.

Tom, knowing that Jerry is still his friend no matter how much they annoy each other looked at Iori with a sad face.

Iori thought that Tom thinks Iori will be harsh so, he tried to cheer him up by patting him on the head.

"He won't bother you so, you shouldn't be too sad, right?" Iori said.

Tom nodded.

Iori looked at Gatomon and he liked her appearance, she didn't look like a normal cat, but he didn't mind it, he liked her the way she is since he is a cat lover.

Before he could leave, he pet Gatomon on head so, she could know that he likes her and that he isn't ignoring her.

"I will give you something to eat and drink." Iori said to both of them, leaving their room, while looking for cat food and milk.

Tom and Gatomon were excited to hear that so, they meowed in an happy voice.

 _"Kari is right. If i acted like a Digimon, if i talked, he would probably be confused and may doubt me, and other bad things... So, i'll act like a real cat to keep him happy."_ Gatomon thought.

Finally, after few seconds, Iori was holding four bowls. Two for Tom, two for Gatomon.

"Here you go." Iori said, giving Gatomon cat food and milk in her bowl and doing the same to Tom.

They both were eating.

"Yup, they like it. And there's no one bothering them. I got rid of that mouse..." Iori said.

After they finished eating cat food, they started drinking milk.

"Am i the happiest guy in the world? With only these two cats around, i can say yes." Iori said.

After hearing his compliment, Gatomon and Tom smiled a bit.

Tom and Gatomon finally finished drinking milk.

They meowed since they were satisfied with all the food and milk Iori could give them.

"Well, are you two waiting for your owners? If you are, that's okay, i honestly hope to meet you two again." Iori said.

They both nodded.

"Alright, but did i make you two happy? If not, i can try again." Iori asked, hoping that he did.

They both nodded again, they were thankful for his kindness.

Later, Kari finally arrived and Tom's owner did too.

"Let's go, Gatomon." Kari said.

Gatomon jumped in Kari's arms, and Kari was following her to her (Kari's) house.

"I had a good time, Kari." Gatomon said.

"I'm glad to hear that, but since you said you had a good time, does that mean you don't want to be with me or something?" Kari wondered.

"What? No, i am just telling you about my experience! I'm your Digimon so, i wouldn't just want to leave you!" Gatomon said.

"Thanks, Gatomon, i was concerned." Kari said.

"No problem, i will always try to cheer you up." Gatomon said.

"Were you a good boy, Thomas?" Tom's male owner asked.

Tom nodded.

His owner pet him on the head and then started walking with him.

"Let's go home." Tom's male owner said.

Gatomon and Tom were happy with Iori's kindness, although most of times everyone knows him for being rude and angry, not a lot of people know about his good side, some of them especially don't know that Iori actually loves cats even if he might or might not show it.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, yeah, Iori acting nice and kind is a bit strange...  
> If Gatomon can't eat cat food, then i am sorry for writing that in the story, since she's a Digimon that obviously looks like a cat, i thought Iori would feed her too, not just Tom. Though to be honest, i don't think there's any episode in any of Digimon series that shows Gatomon eating cat food or Gaomon eating dog food. (Especially since Digimon Data Squad/Savers has the least episodes.)


End file.
